


Partition

by Vodkaribs



Series: Watch Me Conquer [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Emperor Hux, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Some angst, amidala, me projecting, vaguely autistic kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkaribs/pseuds/Vodkaribs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Emperor Hux has traveled to the new Republic senate to win seats and alliances. That changes when he meets the alluring Ben Organa.</p><p>http://youtu.be/6s813IJphhg<br/>Partition- Beyoncé</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

“There are many intricacies that go into our thin relationship with the Republic.” The Emperor slipped on his heavy leather gloves. They sharply contrasted with the red and gold cuffs of his coat.

  
“This trip is meant to secure new seats in this laughable senate. This will gain new ground and new converts.” He almost smirked. General to Emperor in a matter of five years. If only his father could see him now.

“Gen--Emperor Hux, the shuttle is ready.” A meek lieutenant poked his head in. Hux turned off his log and nodded tactfully. Letting the lieutenant at ease. Their ship hovered on the edge of the Coruscant subsector. The glowing gem of Coruscant glimmered in the distance. In reality this jewel of a planet was all surface. The life below, or lack thereof rotted. A false face for a false Republic.

Snoke didn’t care for these negotiations, but Snoke knew very little of politics or tact. Save resources while playing into the hands of the enemy. Hux was tired of Snoke’s old world antics. Hux was the muscle and the face.

-  
All the combined voices of the senate resonated in the grand hall. Almost like a calming white noise. The Emperor rested into the back of his chair. It was in a grand box and drew the attention of many onlookers. He scoped out the hall with the video feed on his data pad, scanning each name and each sector. The Corelli Sector would be easy to win over.

The Speaker of the House platform rose up before all the boxes. The audio overheads buzzed to life. Senator, esteemed members of committee, judges, others. We welcome you tonight on this beautiful Coruscant evening to the Annual Partition Council. Today’s agenda, is the participation of the annual revisements and delegations of the Republic code. There will also be hearings on trade and safety alliances.” The speaker cleared his throat. “I would also like to welcome for the first time, First Order General Hux to this council.”

Hux raised his leathered hand to his bottom lip. They always get it wrong. But this played to his advantage, he wouldn’t be seen as some Empire copycat. There was some clapping, some gasps, and mostly whispers.

There was another ornate box at this gathering. Core Worlds. They might present some problems tonight.

“Please rise for the General.” The speaker held out his hand for the Hux’s box.  
Hux cleared his throat.

“For the past several years, The New Republic and the First Order have been cast in the role of foe and enemy. But tonight, I say, let’s revise those old terms. Create new groundwork for new alliances and open up a communication for prosperity. The Order looks only to the future of the Galaxy and freedom of its peoples.” Hux half grinned. He was flawless. The claps that followed were more severe and frequent than the claps before. These are the first steps to victory and the downfall of the Republic.

“Thank you, General Hux for your--” “I Object!” A voice boomed from the boxes. The smirk disappeared from the Emperor’s face. He scanned the boxes.

“The Speaker and Judges recognize Senator Organa from the Chommell sector.” The Speaker almost choked on air.

The Emperor focused his data pad on the standing man of the other side of the rotunda.

“How can we stand so idly by and let a new Galactic Empire grow like an infection under our noses. Turning a blind eye to their illegal activities, simply to avoid conflict.” His face was painted a ghostly white, eyes were smeared with khol and lips done in black Naboo style.  
“They come always, with treaties and trade alliances, but we know what comes next. Destruction. Chaos. Death.” The voiced echoed across the stunned quiet room.

“Speaker, if I may? Request a sidebar with Senator Organa?” Hux was fuming, he could feel the senator’s smug eyes watch him. Watch him itch and stifle for breath. Air was suddenly very hard to reach.

“Very well, we will continue this meeting tomorrow at midday. Council, you are dismissed.” The main deck went dark, and the senators and judges filed out.

The Emperor almost tripped over himself to leave the box. Completely frustrated and turning red.  
“Emperor Hux, perhaps it'd be best to cut this trip short?” The lieutenant spoke very quietly.  
“Get out of my way, thank you.” Hux pushed the lieutenant out of the entryway and stumbled into the hallway.

“Emperor Hux, trying to leave? What about our meeting?” The senator’s voice was almost whiny.  
How'd he get here so fast?

“Where do you plan on staying? I'll give you a lift there and we can talk.” Hux finally turned around. Almost flabbergasted at the offer.

“No… Let's talk here.” Hux growled. He pointed to the ground.  
“Down to business? I like that.” The senator smirked.

He came up deathly close to Hux’s right ear. There was an air of lilac about him. He could see up close, the tufts of dark hair peeking from under the hood of the black robe and crossed along the chest.

“You know, and I know that you're nothing more than a figurehead.” His breath was cold on Hux’s neck.  
“A distraction.”  
Hux shuddered.  
“You have no power here.”

“Tell me, Emperor, what are you building on the outer rim? What gun have you loaded?” His lips grazed his ear.

The devil is always alluring.  
-  
Ben Solo Organa was the son of General Leia Organa and once General Han Solo. They had fought to bring down the Empire their entire lives.

In this tempestuous time, they often forgot about their only child. Not intentionally, but it left its mark none the less.

At fifteen his training with renowned Jedi, Luke Skywalker when he was determined as heir to Naboo on his grandmother’s side.  
Already struggling with familial abandonment, he put off the training to go somewhere where he was wanted and powerful.

Rumors circulated that Ben had continued his training under an unknown new master. But these were rumors and nothing more.  
-  
The Emperor had been invited to a private dinner with the necromantic senator. He was anxious to take up the offer. He would need to gather his wits for a more vexing rebuttal.

This dinner was late into night, but the planet wide city was even more alive than before. Every corner buzzed with life. Returning to a chaotic stage of vapid consumerism and greedy consumption.

The restaurant itself was mostly empty, but they were given a very secluded table away from the crowd. Only the best for the galaxy's most flagrantly flamboyant senator.

The senator had removed his hood revealing the coiffed mess of dark hair underneath. He became relaxed in his movement and tone. But perhaps this was another mask. He greeted everyone in their path with a slight curtsy and friendly fire.

He looks like a decorated bird, but was a chameleon. Next to him, Hux felt like a sore thumb.

Once alone at the table, Hux lunged, verbally.

“What makes you think you can embarrass me like that, talk to me like that?” Hux hissed, a tiny bit of his hair fell out of place.  
Ben smirked.

You embarrass yourself, how dare you show your face here.” Ben snapped.  
This was the last straw.

“I know who you are Ben Solo Organa, failed jedi, taken to the silver spoon. You don't have any power, any real power that is.” His words were cutting.

“You're one to talk… You were born with the silver spoon, I know your family. And if you know anything about mine, you know I have real power.” Ben leaned forward, his eyes darkened.

“What? The force? I must say, you didn't strike me as the religious type.” Hux fake laughed. “You ended your training anyways.”

“You can believe that if you want to, but you have already known the force.” He smiled. His painted face hid all those crucial microexpressions.

“Remember, in the hall. The the air around you seemed to choke your windpipe.” His voice became breathy.  
“How the room felt dark and on the verge of caving in.”

Hux closed his eyes, he felt like he was sinking into his chair. It was so warm in there.

“How phantom fingertips griped your neck.”  
Hux felt an invisible hand spread cold around his throat. He became acutely aware of his loss of breath and started to panic.  
The grip was released and he fell back into his seat and reality.  
Every word was still echoing in his head.

“You won't get anywhere with these people with this parade of yours, you must be covert and seeping. Like blood into stone.”

Hux was still reeling and merely nodded his head. He became fixated on the senator’s lips, he liked the way they were painted up, the perfect dimensions and shape. Like a perfect doll. He felt very warm. His hair even more disheveled.

“I know what's in your head, Emperor.” Ben broke his concentration.  
“You're not very quiet in your thoughts, strange how quickly they've changed from earlier…” He smiled triumphantly.

“You want me. Every piece of me.” He was deliberately vague.  
“Press me apart, make me scream, you want to hear me shout your name.” He didn't mince words. Hux tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. He felt very warm and red. Ben’s neck was very long and elegant like porcelain.

“I'll have to keep you under my radar, Emperor.” Ben had leaned forward into Hux’s personal space. Hux held his breath, scared to move. He tried to avoid eye contact, but felt an uncontrollable force to.

The senator's eyes were closed, as he took in a deep breath of Hux. He smelled like smoke and snow, sharp. But there was something more, something warm and feverish.  
He moved even closer, letting his lip touch the edge of the emperor’s. He finally planted his attack. It was soft, but enough to draw in Hux, who attacked back with ferocity. Eating up the air and flesh, smearing those perfect shapes.

“Don't get ahead of yourself, Emperor.” Ben pulled back. His lips, felt that same warm tingle that Hux was feeling all over.  
Hux want to lick his lips, but he let the paint sit on his lips for a bit, they left them feeling cool.  
Ben didn't exactly have this hesitation, he went as far as to dab his mouth, to get rid of the tingle.

“Don't lose yourself too soon, you look like a lovestruck schoolboy.” Ben laughed.  
“Let's meet for this again tomorrow night, at my residence. Thank for tonight.” He half smiled, before leaving just as quickly as he came.  
-  
That night, Hux's dreams were plagued by fantasies. He craved that mineral. To have control to his fingertips, to somehow bring that same touch to the other.  
But he wasn't gentle about it, he imagined purplish bruises on the sweet lovely skin. Smeared red and white paint, and sweat from every pore.  
Ripping off every ornament and exposing every bit of skin. He could only begin the imagine the sounds.  
He wanted to make the other scream his name, begging and pleading for more he thinks.

He woke up, covered in sweat from head to toe, screaming echoed through his skull. Was this some elaborate plan? Was this some fake seduction to get something?  
Whatever it was, it was working, and he ached all over.  
-  
Hux emerged from his quarters, pink eyed and tired.  
“Hard night's sleep?” The lieutenant inquired. He could have been being polite or sarcastic, either way Hux couldn't tell.

“Uh, yes… must have drank too much.” He let slip. Best to hide this under the guise of a drinking habit.

“I can call a medic?” The lieutenant looked a bit concerned, not sure what to say in the current situation.  
“No I'm fine. Let's get going. The meeting is in an hour.”

When he stepped into the blinding sun, he felt like his forehead might split. Maybe he was really drunk.

The whole rotunda seemed to be filled with loud voices and he could feel every eye on his back.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was searching for a face. But he could spot the senator who usually stood out.

He sighed and resided to finding his box and closing his eyes. He rubbed his temples hoping to alleviate his dull pain.

He went about his planned dealings, talking with Corelli sector leaders, but he had significantly lost their trust. Losing them as allies, but he still strikes up a meager trade agreement.

He could do better, he knew he could. He had a silver tongue of persuasion. He was going to get hell from Snoke.

His mind drifted for hours like boat on the sea. His head in a fog.  
-  
When Hux finally caught wind of Ben, he felt flushed with warmth. Like a cat in heat.

His face had been powdered white instead of painted, and his lips in those same shapes but now crimson. His hair had been pulled back into tousled bun. Even with this slightly messy hair, he looked light years better than Hux.  
The back of his head was cradled with a jewel encrusted tiara, held together by pale gold that matched the thin chains on the his seemingly exposed back, covered in a thin sheer, pale fabric.

Even the robes themselves were deceiving, looking both red and black at the same time.  
The shoulders had plates of the same metal that connected a faux ripped sash across the chest, overlapping the arm that would tightly hugged by black, no red, Hux couldn't tell.  
The sash came up to his neck, he could hide his mouth in its edge.

Hux wet his lips, he felt very tight and that his legs might give out.

"I didn't see you in the meeting, Senator Organa." He had control of his voice, trying to sound very unaffected.

"I skipped the meeting, the Order has nothing more to offer me." He seemed a bit disingenuous.  
"But I heard about your wins." He came closer, the sheer of the robes, billowing behind. He strode with grace and vicious purpose.

"If you can call it that? What did you do to me?" Hux furrowed, a bit quieter towards the end.

"Everything is objective."  
"What did you do to me?" Hux stamped.  
"Only what you think I might have done." He was purposely coy.

Hux wobbled a bit, only to be caught but a tight hand on his shoulder. He thought the hand might seer through his uniform.

“I thought we might go somewhere before dinner again tonight.” Ben spoke smoothly.

“Oh, uh.”  
“The Corusca chorale is here for a bit, and I simply adore them.” His voice drifted away, his tone very fake.

"Don't worry, they're very good." His voice sounded fabricated. He was conveying a different idea.

The corridor they were in had cleared significantly.  
"We can take my transport." Ben whispered near his ear. He took this opportunity to leave a prolonged ductile kiss on the Emperor's cheek. Leaving a thin red mark, that blended in with his blushing cheeks.

  
Hux walked behind Ben, watching the rhythmic sway of the gold chains.  
He tried his best to keep his peripheral mind blank of all ruminating thoughts.

This hunger ached. It made his chest hollow. In his transport, they sat far apart. Every fiber of the Emperor’s being was crying and begging, but the senator just stared listlessly out the window. The setting sun cast a variety of colors to be absorbed by his matte white face. Even without trying he was alluring, no beautiful. This wasn't just seduction.  
-  
Ben was always aware of the Emperor's hungered stares. He could see the images in his head.

Truthfully he had been using him, toying with him. Planting seeds of temptation. It wasn't hard. All men are weak. But when the Emperor's objectification switched to longing admiration, he felt a bit softening to the repressed man.  
He let go of the grip on his mind and waited. The feelings didn't change.

It was a mixture of lust and wonderment.  
For most people it was just lust that filled their heads when they looked at him. He was Art to be adored. But all the long was increasingly lonely.

The voice that divulged him in the night did nothing to alleviate this growing loneliness. But he knew his place. Nothing lasts.  
-  
In the dark theatre hall the show had begun. Through cloth Ben could feel the Emperor's white hot energy. He was still quite stirred up. He wanted to touch that energy. He slipped a hand over the Emperor's thigh in one smooth stroke.

Hux cleared his throat, on the verge of hacking up his heart that leapt into his throat. He'd almost fallen asleep, the warm dark room and gentle music didn't help.

He settled after and woman turned and glared. He smiled innocently, totally out of character.

He let the senator feel away, tracing designs on his thigh. Moving inward. The hand had found its way into his inner thigh. He held his breath before touching the hand.

This felt like a shock of electricity. Ben pulled his hand away like lightning.

"Don't do that." He whispered.  
"What?"  
"Don't touch me." He breathed.

“All I want to do is touch you.” He pleaded. He huffed like petulant child.  
The senator just sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
“Let's go somewhere exciting.”  
“What?”  
The woman in front of them had moved on from glaring to shooshing.  
“Come on…” He pulled out of his seat. It was amazing that it wasn't more of a scene, considering the senator's wardrobe.

When they stepped outside, they had to wait for a transport.  
Hux hated this planet, when you stepped outside it just felt like an extension of indoors. There was no breeze just slightly cooler. Artificial.

“Where are we going?” Hux sighed watching Ben stand near the edge, and held his hands forward, feeling the updraft from the city below.  
“Somewhere loud and fun!” He morphed into some excited child, he seemed like he might fall over.

“Careful, careful. Don't fall over.” Hux was trying his best not to touch him, as to not set off some sort of mania.

“We, we, we have to go home first. I need to to change.” Ben smeared the red lip paint across his mouth. “Look, I've ruined it.” He burst into laughter.  
“What is wrong with you, you're going to make a scene and I don't think you're people would appreciate seeing you with me.” Hux ticked. Was he to be stuck insuring the safety of this manic senator, one wrong step from diving off the edge.

-  
The chauffeur had a duty of following the senator to his room if he planned to go out again. So the three of them walked in silence to the room, it was like a maze of endless hallways like at the senate hall.

Ben’s door was very inconspicuous. It was in a quiet corner on the top level.  
“I'm going to get somethings, wait here. It won't be long.” Ben said to the chauffeur, faking eye contact. It felt very tense though, Hux felt constantly on edge with him. What did he think? What might he say and to whom?

“Come on, General, you have to help me.” Ben nodded.  
“Right.” Hux barked.

Once inside the air settled.  
“What was that whole display about?”  
“I don't know what you're talking about.” Ben said. He gave a wave of his hand and the entire room illuminated, it was also surprisingly bare.

There was a low bed, two chairs, a com deck, and a desk and chair. The most striking feature was the wide ceiling to floor windows. The city glittered bright and it felt like the edge of the world.  
“Do you leave these open all the time?”  
“I like to sit in the dark and watch all the lights change.” Ben immediately regretted saying that, why would he even care.  
“I'll close them.” He raised up both hands and a shrill shink of curtains racing across caught him off guard.  
“Leave them open!” Hux shouted.  
The curtains stopped midway and Ben lowered his hands, the curtains slide back more quietly now. Hux finally became aware that this room was not as automated as it seemed.

“It's so bright.” Ben whispered, he inched forward as the lights dimmed.  
“What was it that you said to me earlier? What did you want to do?” Ben’s voice edged on playful. He was now in the Emperor’s personal space, obstructing the view from the Windows.  
Hux’s breathing grew heavy. A pale hand had landed on his chest, tugging on the buttons.

“I, I said I wanted to… to touch you…” He was half distracted by the hand. He then reached down to take the other free hand.  
“How would you do that?”  
“Can I show you?”  
“You may.”

The emperor lifted his other free hand to the other’s shoulder. He clicked the clasp under the metal plate. This let the front and back detach. Letting the shoulder become exposed. They both looked at the shoulder and then to each other. Hux swallowed and forced a kissed on the other’s smeared mouth.

It turned into an open mouth kiss, cheek against cheek, tooth against tooth, tongue against tongue.

Hux unclasped the other shoulder, letting the top sling down a little past the shoulders. Perfect pale shoulders, speckled with stray freckles.  
He kissed Ben’s cheek, and with powder on his lips he moved down to the neck. Kissing softly, but getting progressively harder. Till they left little pools of blood under the lurid white skin. These were responded with little quiet gasps.

He then pulled up the senator's right leg up near his waist, his left leg centered in the groin. With a lifting grind, there was more vocalization.

Hux pushed them both forward into the glass. This made it easier to hold the other up against his body. Now both feet didn't touch the floor. The Senator's hands gripped his back for dear life. His coat was almost being pulled off.

With hard and steady collisions of the hip, there was something to work with, Ben was red in the chest and neck from arousal.  
Hux kissed the edge of his chin before biting into Ben's lower lip. Ben bit back, this time drawing a bit of blood. Unphased the determined Emperor pressed forward.

Tired of the slow disrobing process, Hux reverted to ripping open the rest of the robes till most of the counterpart's body was revealed.

A Wandering hand made its way below. Tucking into the edges of the under garments. This teasing of the low abdomen was enough to achieve a long sigh. This made Hux more eager, so he went for farther. His hand clasping and pulling around. The senator almost dropped to the ground when Hux let him free. He was still pinned to the window.

Hux got down on his knees, he went to work making the whole groin and inner thigh warm and sensitive. Pushing nails into thigh, his face between legs.

It had been 15 minutes, so the chauffeur pressed an ear to the door. It was hard to tell anything, just muffled grunts and moans. He pressed against the door even further. His cheeks turning red.

The senator finally screamed aloud when the fingers moved from the thighs more inwardly intimate. Spreading open the entrance. But Hux wasn't done yet, not till he got his shared. He first came up for air, planting a slick kiss on his lips.

He harshly flipped Ben around, smacking him into the cool glass.

(where'd the lube come from. I don't know)  
(the force)  
The emperor slicked his hands with a slippery coating and prepared himself.

With his forehead pressed hard into the glass, the Emperor came in hard without a warning. The rough intrusion made the loudest scream. Hux smiled a little and pressed on. Pushing hard with the arc of his pelvis.  
There was a hand on his back encouraging his movement forward. The other hand was pinned down by Hux making it ache.

The emperor's other free hand grabbed the other's chin and pushed a few fingers into his mouth. Ben bit down hard on those fingers as the intensity from behind grew.

Suddenly all the air left the senator and he cried out with loud echoing. Hux allowed himself and grunt to spill out to.

Ben slid down the window and crumbled onto the floor. Still breathing shakily and trembling. His hair had fallen out of the fashionable bun. In comparison, Hux felt accomplished he rebuckled his breeches and used his fingers to slick back his hair.

He noticed something very off about the room now. Every door and cabinet was open wide. A decanter on the table was shattered in the table, letting wine drop off the top. The chairs were fallen over and barricading the front door. The com was definitely broken.  
Hux whistled and a painting on the opposite side of the room fell without resistance.

“Sorry.” Ben muttered and relaxed against the window.  
“You were perfect… just uh messy.” Hux chuckled. He was still rigid below. He got down to the senator's level. Crawling forward on all fours like hungry cat. Ben stop him from coming closer with a foot on his shoulder.

Hux held the foot up and pushed it beyond his shoulder, kissing his way up the leg. Stopping short at the cloth at the waist. What was left of the deceiving red and black robes.

So he scooted up till they were eye level. The city in the background twinkled behind the senator's head like an ornate crown. In return the lights flickered on the emperor’s face, making his eyes shiny with colored light.

“Maybe Naboo would like to make a pact with the Order.” Ben whispered.

“Is that an invitation?” Hux asked, eyebrow raised.

“Perhaps.” 


End file.
